There is a need for a low-cost package for dispensing cosmetics such as lipsticks, deodorants and antiperspirants. These particularly are needed for use in countries where consumers have lower incomes. One way to deliver these products at a lower cost is to have a lower cost dispenser. Generally a lower cost dispenser will have fewer parts than the usual dispenser package that can have five or six parts. Fewer parts will mean fewer molds are needed, less plastic is used and less assembly is required. This all translates into a dispensing package that can be produced at a lower cost. In the dispensing package of the present invention, there only will be three primary parts.
The prior art with regard to the present low-cost cosmetic dispenser is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,403; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,462 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,448. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,403 there is disclosed a simple dispenser for a solid that consists of three parts. However, the cosmetic must be separately formed and placed in the dispenser. This is a disadvantage since it raises the cost of the product. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,462 there is disclosed a related dispenser that is comprised of about five primary parts. This is an interesting structure but it is rather complex and requires more production equipment and more assembly than the cosmetic dispenser of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,448 discloses an ointment applicator. This shows a dispenser where a piston is pushed from a lower end to dispense the ointment from the other end. This dispenser has many parts and a complex structure.
The present invention solves the problem of providing a low-cost solid cosmetic dispensing package. The dispensing package is comprised of three primary parts; a barrel, an elevator and a closure. These are easily assembled and filled. In addition, the solid cosmetic can be produced with a top surface of essentially any shape. This can be of a rounded or other shape. The dispensing package conveniently can be top filled and inverted to shape the top as the cosmetic sets to a solid while maintaining product adhesion to the elevating platform. Further, the package itself can be of various shapes, including an oval shape to produce a wide stick that is a useful form for deodorants and antiperspirants.